There are already known ski goggles in which the lenses are coated with a layer of a hydrophilic material on the side of the lenses facing the wearer's face. This hydrophilic substance absorbs the moisture from the respiratory air and from transpiration and thus prevents fogging of the lenses. The moisture uptake capacity of such hydrophilic layers, however, is very limited, and these layers generally cannot prevent fogging of the lenses when the ski goggles are worn for long periods of time.
Ski goggles having battery supplies that heat the lenses are definitely superior in effect to goggles with lenses having the hydrophilic coating, but lenses with battery heating require constant maintenance with regard to the operating readiness or the charge of the batteries.